


Brownies

by Wolfsheart



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3, Scott's underpants are hanging off of one of Storm's plants, Stoned, Threesome, getting stoned, hanging out naked on the roof, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the teens going on a field trip to the city with all the other teachers and students accidentally leaves behind her pot brownies meant for later that night at the hotel.  Scott finds them instead and not having Logan's or Hank's extraordinary sense of smell, just thinks they're really tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts).



> I completely place all blame for this story on [Scottxlogan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan) for putting this plot bunny in my head with this [Tumblr post](http://scottxlogan.tumblr.com/post/87557514660/like-how-adorable-is-he-this-just-begs-for-a). It was too fucking adorable to pass up, and it allowed me to finally try out my OT3.

“Emma, have you seen Scott?” Kurt asked as he paused in the open doorway of the former White Queen’s office. 

She looked up from her book to see Kurt lounging against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, tail swinging casually to and fro.  Always the picture of handsomeness to her, even if no one would believe she was anything but shallow about looks. 

“He was working earlier on one of the upgrades on the Blackbird, but...”  She paused and outstretched her thoughts to find her boyfriend around the mostly empty school. 

The other teachers had all chaperoned the summer students on a two-day field trip into Manhattan for Shakespeare in the Park, some light shopping, an opera and a nice dinner along with a hotel stay before they returned sometime tomorrow.  On most occasions, Emma loved going to the opera, and it was something she and Kurt and Hank could speak about for hours – every little detail would be discussed from the performers to the costumes to the lighting and sets.  However, like Scott and Kurt, she was enjoying this reprieve from the students, even though summer attendance wasn’t nearly as high as the normal school year. 

Emma’s eyes widened.  “He’s on the roof,” she told Kurt, sounding more amused than alarmed, though what she had picked up was entirely out of character for her lover.  Rather than explain with words, which would take time, and now she was on her feet and heading for Kurt in the doorway, she shot the teleporter than image of Scott Summers, leader of the X-Men and headmaster of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, sitting on one of the highest points of the school...

...wearing nothing but his shades. 

“ _Was_...?” was all Kurt could eke out before he was being tugged down the hall toward the kitchen, as if Emma thought she’d find the culprit there. 

On the counter was a brown paper bag that had clearly been intended to go on the field trip with at least one of the students.  It had been opened and the contents emptied, and now half a dozen crumpled pieces of Saranwrap were scattered around. 

“Brownies.  Someone’s travel snack was left behind, and looks like Scott ate some,” Emma remarked as she lifted the bag and dumped out the rest of the brownies. 

Kurt picked up one of them and unwrapped it from the cling film, and the first thing he noticed were the flaky bits of dried leaves in it, causing him to arch an eyebrow.  He sniffed at it, and his tail flicked back and forth like a cat’s.  Then he took a small bite to confirm what he’d seen. 

“I think it’s time for Hank to give another lecture about drugs,” was all he said and grinned over at Emma as he handed her the brownie clearly baked with pot and not very well.  It was a wonder the school’s cook didn’t figure it out and skin that student alive.  Then it hit him just as it hit Emma. 

“Scott ate half of these,” they both said at the same time, and now the nudity on the roof made sense.  Kurt dropped the brownie on the counter just as Emma squeezed his other hand, and they both laughed. 

“We should get him down from there,” she told her friend.  Thankfully, with most of the school gone and classes cancelled, Emma had opted for her more comfortable, less revealing clothes – jeans, t-shirt, and a pair of Toms on her feet.  It would make walking along the roof much easier.  “Kurt, I believe you’re the fastest way up.” 

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist.  “Ja, meine Dame Diamant,” Kurt replied and teleported them to the roof. 

*

Scott felt both energetic and mellow at the same time.  He felt as if he could fly, especially now that he wasn’t burdened down with the weight of his own clothes.  He was glad he’d left them inside.  Or were they on the roof somewhere?  Well, he was pretty sure that his underpants were somewhere in Ororo’s conservatory, but he’d made sure not to hang them on any of her more fragile plants. 

The shingles felt a little rough on his bare ass, so he tried not to wiggle too much, even though he had an excess reserve of hyper energy that made him want to move.  His legs were bent, bare feet flush with the roof, and he swayed his knees back and forth, paying attention to the energy trails between them as they bounced off of each other and apart again.  There was a song stuck in his head, just the chorus over and over. 

“Scott?  Darling?” 

The headmaster nearly slipped off the roof when he spun around at Emma’s voice.  He stood up, grinning from ear to ear, swaying a little until he managed to catch his balance. 

“Emma-darling!” he called out and then saw Kurt with her.  “Kurt-darling!”  He started to move toward them, meeting them halfway as he wrapped his arms around both of them and just tried to melt into them.  “Isn’t it beautiful up here?  I think we should build a classroom up here.  It could be a small classroom, but but but...but we could have classes up here, and just LOOK at the view!” 

Emma peered around the back of Scott’s head to look at Kurt, who was doing the same to meet her eyes. 

“Darling, I think that there’s just not enough room up here.  Not for all the students who’d want to take that class,” she answered in a gently discouraging tone. 

Scott pulled back and pouted at her and then turned his head to stare into Kurt’s yellow eyes.  He leaned closer until their foreheads touched, and his arm around the teleporter’s waist lowered until his hand brushed his friend’s ass through his jeans before giving his tail a playful tug.  He giggled when that made Kurt jump. 

“Uh...mein Freund, I don’t think your lady will be happy with you...doing that.  I think she’s the jealous type,” Kurt blustered and was glad that the flush of warmth in his cheeks wouldn’t show through the fur on them.  However, he felt the caress in his mind along with Emma’s amusement, rather than annoyance. 

 _On the contrary, Kurt-dear.  With you, I don’t mind at all.  After all, you’re handsome, Scott’s handsome.  He’s harbored a secret crush on you since you first came here but had to hide it from_ her _the whole time or else she’d turn their bedroom into World War Three, and let’s face it, I think you’re pretty easy on the eyes_.

Kurt gave a start to hear all of that from Emma’s voice in his mind, and he blushed all over again.  He parted his lips to sputter a response but closed them again.  He could protest.  He could claim any kinky idea harbored about threesomes were against his religion.  He could say that he’d never thought of either of them in that fashion, but Emma would see right through those lies and drag his wild past with Amanda, Christine, Rachel and countless others out into the open to refute his chastity. 

“Yes well...we should take Scott back into the house and not stand up here.  There’s no telling who could see him from up here,” Kurt blurted out and made sure that both Emma and Scott were holding onto him before he ‘ported them into the bedroom his two friends shared. 

Scott stumbled backward out of the cloud of purple-black brimstone, coughing.  Once it cleared, he stared goggle-eyed through his shades at the other two, Emma brushing at her t-shirt as if it were a brand new Armani and Kurt just...being Kurt, his tail flipping back and forth, nearly forming in a question mark. 

“Whoa.  That was _awesome_!  Can we do it again?”  Scott moved back to his girlfriend and one of his best friends, still naked and unashamedly so, and he leaned in to press a deep kiss to Emma’s mouth. 

“I’ll uh...just leave you two alo --,” Kurt started as he began to back away from the couple, still trying not to ogle Scott or even continue to think about what Emma mind-spoke to him. 

Scott’s hand shot out and with amazing dexterity for someone who was stoned off his ass from at least six pot brownies, he grabbed Kurt’s wrist and yanked him back over.  Even though Kurt was always pretty agile on his feet, the team leader let go of his wrist and wrapped his arm around his friend’s waist, palm stroking down that back to grope one firm ass cheek. 

“Don’t leave, Kurt.  This is nice.  Emma likes you,” Scott mumbled, and he didn’t even see the surprise or smirk on Emma’s face.  “I’ve seen her watch you, and she’s not like _her_.  She doesn’t do that with just every guy.  So she thinks you’re special.”  There was none of the jealousy in his voice that he’d experienced with his dead wife, and if this was anyone but Kurt, Scott would still be jealous, even if he’d try to keep the displays at a minimum.  Emma meant the world to him, and so did Kurt.  “C’mon, Kurt...staaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy...,” he whined and tilted his head to nuzzle his face all across the teleporter’s face and shoulders. 

Kurt looked at Emma and saw the quirk of her lips in that amused smile, watching Scott with love and affection like she’d looked at no other with.  If she looked deep enough into his mind, and he wouldn’t put it past her to do it, Emma would see that there were teenage crushes a-plenty in his memories, and one of them had been on Scott. 

Emma cleared her throat.  “If you don’t want to stay, Kurt, I’ll put Scott to bed by myself and make sure he understands.  It’s alright.  Were my darling not stoned off of his cute naked ass, he would be embarrassed and he would feel horrible if he thought he was putting you into a situation you didn’t consent to,” she replied and started to move Scott toward the bed.  “Perhaps later, you could teleport all of his clothes back here, though?  I think he managed to fling most of them into the tops of the school’s trees.”  She laughed.  “Let go of Kurt, darling,” she gently coaxed Scott when he pouted and let out a whimper. 

The situation really did make Kurt want to laugh.  Scott, the man he’d looked up to as a leader for countless years now, was naked and stoned – granted, the latter wasn’t his fault, and he had a feeling that there would be one student who wouldn’t leave on field trips for a long time (and who would be serving detention well into his or her twenties) – and whimpering because he thought the fuzzy blue mutant would leave.  It was cute.  It was silly.  It was touching that wasted Scott could admit to a harbored crush, and it was even more touching that his girlfriend wasn’t threatened and actually encouraged it. 

“I’ll stay, meinen nackten dummen Freund, but only because you’re adorable and because you’ve got a nice ass,” Kurt retorted and moved over to help Emma lead Scott toward their ginormous bed. 

“Yay!  Nice ass wins!” Scott exclaimed and kissed Emma again right before turning to kiss Kurt square on the mouth.  He broke free from their hold and leapt into the center of the bed.  “I call betweensies!”  He squirmed around on the bed until he was smack dab in the middle of it, fussing with the Mount Kilimanjaro of pillows that Emma insisted they keep on the bed, making sure that all three could enjoy the fluffy goodness together. 

Emma and Kurt stood there for a moment, watching while Scott rearranged all of the pillows to whatever suited his needs as well as deciding whether or not they needed to be _under_ the covers.  With a sigh, Emma pushed off her Toms and tugged her hair free of the ponytail. 

 _We’ll just snuggle for now, Kurt, and wait until his_ High _ness has sobered up before we discuss anything beyond that.  Deal?_

“Deal,” Kurt replied out loud without thinking, but he needn’t have worried.  Their naked darling was too busy turning the bed into the perfect nest for the three of them. 

“C’mon!  You two are taking too long!” Scott complained, turning to stare at them, holding out his hand and giving a ‘come here’ wiggle of his fingers.  Finally, he flopped at the center of the bed. 

Kurt shook his head and crawled onto the bed from one side, making his way around to Scott’s left side while Emma claimed her usual space, and both of them cupped their bodies around his.  He was glad they would have this whole night to themselves, especially once Scott came down off the chocolate and pot high.  This was not a sight the rest of the school needed to catch a glimpse of; the headmaster would never hear the end of it, and they needed time to define whatever the hell this was going to be. 

“Mmmmmmcozy,” Scott murmured into the curve of Kurt’s shoulder while he pulled both of them even closer, as if the center of the bed that occupied them was the only real part of the bed that mattered.  He flailed his arm a little to capture Emma’s hand and then Kurt’s, pulling both around where he managed to lace all of their fingers together and hold them firmly against his heartbeat.  Then, “I’m hungry,” he mused and passed right out, snuggled in their warmth. 

Emma and Kurt watched him, waiting to see if Scott would move again or wake up or act on having the munchies, but his breathing evened out finally.  Both friends just laughed together quietly and cuddled around their goofball. 


End file.
